The Second Grand Magic Games
by Playgod
Summary: Have Fairy Tail participate in year X794's Grand Magic Games, add some old rivals hungry for revenge, maybe a sprinkle of new ones? And finish it of with some growing feelings between guildmates and things are sure to get crazy!
1. Prolouge

**Before you read this i just want to apologize for the lack of content during the last month and 25 days. I don't really have an excuse... except maybe the... "plot-twist" of the manga "Fuuka"... That shit had me feeling blue for days... **

**Anyway i thought that as a form of apology i'd give you the best Christmas gift of all... A NEW SERIES! **

**I've had plans on doing this story once i got a bigger audience and since "Fairy Family" been doing so well i decided to get it out there!**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Prologue <em>**

It was a normal spring day in Fairy Tail. The guild was as always in the middle of a stupid fight over something equally stupid. Apparently Gray had stripped off all his clothes which Natsu found extremely insulting. As Gray was punched through a table they accidentally spilled Laxus's beer and he and the Thunder Legion had joined in on the fighting.

As the fighting began to get out of hand Makarov jumped down from the second floor and stopped the fighters. Just as usual. As the other members began to scrape the remains of the fighters of the ground a messenger pigeon flew in through the open doors getting everyone's attention.

The old man sighed before walking back into his office. Once seated in his office chair he turned on his Communication-lacryma a shadowed face appearing in the crystal.

"I got your letter. Is it really time already?"

"Yes. And Fairy Tail has been chosen to participate." The shadowy figure said.

"Very well I'll talk with the youngsters about that and we'll see about that." Makarov said before turning off the Lacryma crystal.

The door opened and Mirajane came walking in holding a tray. "Master it's time for your medication."

"Ah thank you Mira! Sorry for making you do this everyday." The master said accepting the tray from Mira's hands. "Oh and also could you do me a favor?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the guild hall...<p>

"And i told you Flame-Brain! That cocoa tastes best when it's not burning my taste buds off!"

"Are you serious Droopy-eyes! Cold cocoa is crap!"

"I can't believe you! Who in their right mind would drink liquid fire!"

"Welcome to my everyday life!"

At this the two boys was about to start a fight only to be stopped by Erza's fists.

"Stop it you two morons! If i see the two of you fighting one more time i'll personally castrate the two of you!"

Natsu and Gray who were lying on the floor shuddered at the thought. Perhaps it was better to just avoid fighting.

"Fine then! I have a mission with Romeo anyway! Are you ready Romeo!?"

"Yes Natsu-Nii!" The 14-year old said walking up next to him looking like a kid in a candy store.

"Good then let's go smack us some Gorians! Let's go Romeo!" Natsu said before running out the doors.

"Yes Natsu-Nii!" The rainbow fire mage screamed and ran out the doors after him.

Lisanna stood in the bar watching the two fire mages run out towards the mission. Lately when she saw Romeo it was like seeing Natsu back when he was young. Ever since his 14th birthday a few months ago Romeo had been going on more and more mission either by himself or with Natsu. He was really becoming a true Fairy Tail mage and was almost as strong as Natsu was at his age... and sadly, almost as destructive...

Personally Lisanna wished that he'd not try to copy all of Natsu's habits. Then he'd just end up a dense moron who can't see when a young girl is into him.

Lisanna sighed and went back to tending the bar. Maybe there was still hope for him.

* * *

><p>"So Erza? Any <em>meetings <em>with Jellal lately?" Lucy asked her red-headed teammate over at the "girl table".

In response the Knight's face turned the color of her hair. Ever since the dragon incident last year she had been taking "missions" in areas where Jellal and Meredy just so happened to reside for the time being. Of course that was always mere coincidences! After all what would the S-Class mage of Fairy Tail have to do with a wanted criminal?

"W-Well... maybe last time we put our transformation magic to good use and went for dinner at a fancy restaurant..." The redhead stuttered out causing the girls at the table to squeal out. "How about you Juvia? What's up with you and Gray lately?" She said trying to change the subject away from her love-life.

Juvia blushed and squealed. "Well... last week Juvia and Gray-sama was away on a mission and we had to camp outside thanks to a terrible thunder-storm, which wasn't Juvia's fault by the way!" She pointed out wanting to make it clear to the girls who just nodded and signaled for her to continue.

"Well anyway while Gray-sama was off searching for more firewood, Juvia set up camp and cooked dinner. When Gray-sama returned we ate and then went to bed. Then Juvia watched Gray-sama sleep... But that's not the best part!"

"Really? Then what happened?" The girls asked, wondering what Juvia could possibly mean by something like that.

"Well... After a while Juvia dozed off for a couple of minutes... And when Juvia woke up she saw Gray-sama lying there looking at **her **sleeping! When he saw that Juvia was awake he blushed and turned away!"

Hearing Juvia's tale Lucy and Levy both giggled and gave Juvia a hug, Happy for their guildmate finally getting the attention of the icy mage. Erza nodded in approval, glad to hear that Gray had taken her advice about giving his feelings for Juvia some thought, Wendy was blushing fiercely at all the love-talk but was nonetheless happy for Juvia.

"Enough about Juvia now! How are things going between you and Gajeel-kun, Levy-Chan?" Juvia asked her fellow bluenette, who merely blushed in response.

"Oh same old, same old. He and Lily came with Shadow Gear on a mission two weeks ago. Jet and Droy insulted him and he kicked them... straight through the ancient painting we were supposed to be guarding... Reparations took most of our payment and five extra days to complete..."

Lucy patted her friend on the shoulder. "I know how you're feeling Levy-Chan. Last week Natsu and i went on a mission by ourselves to exterminate a horde of lizard monsters that had taken over a village up north. He went so overboard that we had to pay the villagers for the repairs... I had to take another mission just to cover my rent..."

"Wait you went on a mission together?" Erza asked. "Happy didn't come along?"

"No, Just him and me, Why?"

The girls snickered. "Well in our line of work i guess killing monsters is the best first date you can ask for." Erza said the other girls giggling.

"IT WAS NO D-D-D... THAT THING! I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM!" Lucy said face red as a tomato.

"Come on Lu-chan! Everyone know you two like each other!" Levy said laughing at her best friends antics.

"Juvia agrees. All Gray-Sama is talking about lately on missions is how Natsu-san is always too busy being with Lucy-san to fight him."

"I-I agee with them too. Lately Natsu-san has been smelling like Grandine did when she talked about her mate from her teenage years." Wendy said opening her mouth for the first time in a while, getting everyones attention.

"You can smell love!?" Erza asked. "Then what about Gajeel? Any changes there?"

"Well... it's hard really... Gajeel-san is always wearing some cologne lately and my nose is not sensitive enough to pick the smell out from that... I'm sorry!"

"Oh! I bought him that for his birthday last month! I didn't think he'd actually use it!" Levy said not noticing the giggles from the other girls. Who knew Gajeel could be so sweet! Especially with how sensitive a dragon-slayers nose was.

Lucy saw her chance to change the subject and took it.

"Well what about you yourself then Wendy? Noticed any flutters in your stomach? Blushed when you looked at someone special lately? Started _smelling like love_?" She said changing the attention to the small 13-year old who set a new record for blushing and began fiddling with her fingers.

"N-n-n-no... Well... first off all i wouldn't be able to smell myself would i?... Second... I-I-i don't even have someone i like in that way!"

"Well what about Doranbolt? I've heard several guild members talking about how you were obviously having a crush on him! Is that true?" Levy asked the little girl who had begun playing with the hem off her dress.

"NO! He is so much older than me! He is more of a kind uncle than anything else!"

"I would lie if i said that wasn't relieving." Erza said. "Falling in love with someone so much older would only cause harm."

"Well i'm not!" Wendy said pouting.

"Well... what about Romeo-kun? You're the same age after all!" Levy said. "You could be Fairy Tail's cutest couple!"

"Juvia agrees. Romeo-san is a very nice child, He's always helping Mirajane carry the groceries home from the market, He takes care of his father when he's too drunk to walk home by himself and he is really quite handsome for his age!"

"He's strong too." Erza said. "I remember how Natsu used to be at his age and Romeo is much more... collected than he ever was. A warrior needs to be able to stay calm and focused at all times."

"CAN YOU STOP IT?!" Wendy shrieked her face was in risk of burning up from the blush. "I DO NOT LIKE HIM... NO **ANYONE** LIKE THAT! SO JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

The other girls sat in shock at the innocent Wendy having such a strong reaction. Wendy looked from one to the other before snorting and walking away from the table.

* * *

><p>Later that same day the entirety of the guild had gathered in the main hall at Mirajane's request. Appearently the Master had something very important to announce.<p>

"What do you think it could be?"

"It's not time for the S-Class exams yet!"

"Well why would he call for the entire guild if it wasn't something important?"

The guild members were all in disarray, mumbling and chatting about what possibly could be so important that the master would out of his way to ring them all together. Actually that wasn't all true. Gildarts had yet to return from yet another one of his journeys, so there would most likely not be an S-Class exam until he returned.

"We're back everyone!" Natsu's jovial tone could be heard from the guild doors. "Huh? What's the big commotion?" He said once he saw the big gathering.

"Master's order. Appearently he had some important news and called for the entire guild to gather." Lucy said when she saw her teammate enter. "How did the mission go?"

"It was easy! Romeo's really strong! Taking down Gorian's is not even hard when you got an awesome team-mate!" Natsu said with his typical smile. "Right Romeo?"

The boy just smiled sadly and looked down at the floor. "Oh no, I didn't do much. Natsu-nii was the one who took the Gorian's, I just backed him up..."

Natsu, being the ignorant dumbass he is didn't notice the frown on his junior's face and instead went off to get something to eat at the bar, Lucy walking next to him.

"So Gramps gathered the guild, huh?" Natsu said as he shoveled fire chicken into his mouth. "That's weird, Do you know why?"

"No. I tried asking Mira but it seems like not even she knows what this is all about..." Lucy said ignoring Natsu's poor table-manners, being used of it after two years in Fairy Tail. "It's weird don't you think?"

"Nah, He probably has his reasons. We should just let it be for now. Mira! Another fire-chicken over here please!"

Lucy just sighed. Knowing he was right for once she decided to just let it be for now.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Makarov stood on the stage in the guild with the S-Class members behind him. The guild had gathered around him and were waiting impatiently.<p>

"Okay! Listen up you brats! Earlier this day i got a message from the Royal Capital of Fiore! Fairy Tail has been requested that we participate in this years... GRAND MAGIC GAMES!"

* * *

><p>"Fiore?"<p>

"Yes. It's a country far to the west. We can escape the government if we move there."

"What about the other members? Will they be okay?"

"They have already agreed. There no more this land can give us."

"Well then... To Fiore!"

**End of ****Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the prologue! Now just to clarify this is a separate timeline in which. While on their annual company picnic, Tartaros accidentally bumped into Erza who was in the area on mission and accidentally destroyed her cake. <strong>

**Erza proceeded to bring unholy rage upon them all, effectively annihilating all of them + the book of E.N.D. **

**What does this mean? Well the Oracion Seis never got released, The council was never destroyed, Aquarius never disappeared, Gray never met Silver, Igneel and the others are still inside the slayers... etc. etc. **

**Hopefully you won't mind this, It's just that if i was going to change the entire story to match the Manga the changes would ruin it. **

**As always if you like it, favorite/follow and/or leave a review. **


	2. Four Months

**The Second Grand Magic Tournament**

**Chapter One**

_Four Months/122 days/2928 hours_

* * *

><p>"WHOOOOHOOOO! THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! JUST WHEN THINGS COULDN'T BE BETTER! THIS HAPPENS!" Natsu screamed as he jumped around the guild, swinging from the rafters, hugging members and doing some kind of dance that resembled something out of a kids show.<p>

"Geez, that guy never grows up." Gray said as he watched his rival from a table.

"Still. Natsu-san has a point. Everyone had such a nice time last year. " Juvia said

"Yeah and the winners get thirty million jewels right? We never got that money last year due to... unforeseen expenses..." Mirajane said turning everyone's attention to Natsu who stopped dancing and looked around him at the stern looks.

"For the last time! How was i supposed to know that painting was valuable?!"

"Natsu... You used a painting you found in the king's bedroom as a napkin... decorations in the castles of royalty tend to be pretty expensive." Lisanna sweatdropped.

"Now. Now let bygones be bygones. Natsu have apologized to the royal family... and the painter who did it... And the decorator and art consultant who had to be called in on a Saturday to replace it... The point is Natsu have apologized and been forgiven and that we should be happy that our king is such a kindhearted man... at times"

"Has he still not forgiven you for hitting on his mother during the ball?" Mira asked with her typical sunny smile.

"I don't know why he got so mad! Adelaide was the one who came onto me!"

"Get to the point Old man you're losing us!" Laxus howled from behind.

"Yes of course. Mira?" Makarov said, the white haired woman handing him a neatly folded paper. "In my hand is a document sent to me by one of the organizers. It contains several changes to the rules the most worrying one being this: _S-Class members and above are only allowed to participate in the Competition parts. They will not be allowed to participate in the Battle Segments._"

"Wait a minute!" A random member from the crowd yelled. "Doesn't that mean that Erza, Mirajane and Laxus won't be able to participate?! Why is that?!"

"My guess is that since most S-Class members are on such a different level from regular mages and they no longer have to think about fueling the Eclipse Gate they banned them to make things more fair." Erza said "There's more. Master?"

"Yes: _Guilds will no longer form specific five-man teams. Members will instead volunteer and then be picked from the volunteers at random._ This of course means that any one of you will have the chance of participating. However i request only that you volunteer if you believe you can win." Makarov said.

"There's one more rule: _Each Guild may only enter one 'team' _Apparently they felt that a guild having two teams was too unfair after all and so they changed the rule and added the 'Volunteer rule' instead." Mirajane said.

"Well that's all there is to it. The tournament will be held in four months exactly. Now who is up for going?" Makarov said and was immediately met by roars of agreement.

"YEAH! LET'S DO THIS!"

"Number one guild in Fiore for the second time!"

"I can't wait!"

"We can't be standing here! Let's get training!" Natsu screamed gathering his team and running off.

Makarov just laughed at his stupid children's antics. "Mira! Send word to the organizers! Four months from now! Fairy Tail will be participating in the X792's Grand Magic Games!"

* * *

><p>"FAIRY TAIL IS NUMBER ONE!" Natsu roared as he pushed a rock easily twice his height across a beach. Team Natsu had chosen to travel to the same beach resort as last year. This time hopefully actually getting some training done unlike last year.<p>

Erza had decided that Wendy did not have nearly enough real battle experience and decided to remedy that with constant sparring much to Charle's displeasure.

Gray was on the beach with Juvia who had joined the team on their trip and were clashing their respective elements against each other. Juvia get herself worked up into a (literally) boiling hot rage and sent her boiling water towards Gray who in turn would attempt to freeze it.

Lucy was off trying to increase her magical power with Capricorn as her teacher. Her current goal was reaching the level of power where she would be able to open three golden gates at once, Something Capricorn said was exceedingly rare even in the times when Spirit Mages was everywhere.

Everyone was getting some good training in. They were gonna win this year whatever they might face.

* * *

><p>"Ókay let's get started!" Levy said as they finished setting up camp.<p>

"YES! Levy-Chan!" Her loyal lapdogs said "What shall we do?!"

"Well... I went and borrowed a few training journals from the library yesterday why don't you start with basic exercises listed here?" She said handing them a small thin book, titled _Grand Magic Games __Training for dummies_.

"But Levy-chan!" Droy whined "What are you gonna do while we're doing this?!"

"Well you could either do that-" Levy said pulling out a ginormous black book that shouldn't have been able to fit in a purse of her size. "-or you could help me translate this 600 page book of unknown language and is most likely filled with all sorts of evil! Sounds fun, right?!"

Jet and Droy looked at each other for a second before opening the journal. "Okay step one, warm-up for dummies, _Place both hands on the back of your head..._"

Levy smiled and in turn opened the black book of darkness and everything bad. _Hae sunt editi hodie vocantur "tenebrae script" Agnoscite quod possit abuti iniuriam aut mortem_...

Levy's smile quickly turned into a mighty frown. This would be harder than she'd originally thought...

* * *

><p>Wendy squealed as Erza came in swinging with a mace twice the size of herself. Wendy immediately sent a gust downwards sending herself into the air dodging the mace. There was no time to rest though as Erza requipped and came in swinging with a claymore while Wendy was still airborne. Screaming in panic Wendy let our her Sky Dragon Roar the recoil sending her backwards dodging the blade and hitting Erza point-blank at the same time.<p>

"Good!" Erza screamed as she cleaved the tornado in two and came in with a pair of iron gauntlets. "You're physically weaker than most other mages! So don't go into close-range against those stronger than you! Stay at a distance and only get close for hit-and-run's!"

"Yes Erza-san!" Wendy screamed as she applied her Vernier-spell, increasing her speed in an attempt to get some distance.

She already knew that of course. Even as a mage which tended to be physically stronger than your average human, She was still only thirteen and small. She'd tied with Chelia only due to their similar body strength and the fact that both were close-range/medium-range mages. In a battle with someone stronger than her she'd be robbed of her close-combat fighting and that was why Erza was training her to fight stronger enemies of various weaponry.

"Let's how you handle this one..." Erza said before requipping into her Benizakura blade. Wendy barely recognized the threat and start charging a counter-spell before Erza had dashed in and was pointing the blade at her throat.

"I-i surrender." Wendy said dissolving her spell, putting her hands in the air.

Erza smiled at the little girl before requipping back into her normal clothes. "I accept. You did good, staying away from me for this long."

Wendy blushed at the praise but couldn't help but to pout. She had only been focusing on running away not really bothering with trying to strike back. Erza saw her expression and gave her a pat on her head.

"Don't worry. You've been doing great improvements these last weeks. You're almost as strong as i was at your age."

The praise had great effect on Wendy who smiled shyly and blushed again.

"Now." Erza said. "Let's call it a day. It's no good to overextert yourself either."

Erza had barely finished her sentence before a loud crash got their attention. Apparently rocks was no longer enough for Natsu so he'd moved on to cliffs which currently could be seen flying through the air accompanied by chants of '_Fairy Tail is number one'. _

"Geez, That moron never stops does he?" Erza grumbled. "Do me a favor Wendy. If you ever fall in love... Please don't let him be a complete idiot, ok?"

Wendy red as beet, screamed at Erza as the two girls made their way back to the hotel.

"_Besides-_" She thought to herself. "_Who would ever want to be with someone like me?_"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the clearing of a forest...<p>

"FAIRY!" _punch _"TAIL!" _punch _ "IS NUMBER ONE!" Romeo Conbolt screamed as he completely shattered the tree he had been punching, bright blue flames covering his fists.

As the tree fell to the ground with a loud crash, the boy's knees too went limp under him. "GODDAMMIT!" He screamed furiously punching the ground with his bare fists "I'M SO DAMN WEAK!" As the skin on his hands began to fray he stopped punching the ground and looked down on his hands and saw the blood mixing with the dirt.

Without realizing it, tears had begun falling and pooled onto his hands, the salty liquid stinging in the wounds. "Why am i so weak?..." He asked no one in particular.

"That question. Only time can answer, oh young one." A deep voice said from out of the dark woods, startling the Rainbow fire mage.

"Who's there?!" He said covering his hands with blue flames. "Show yourself!"

From the thick woods a man emerged. His skin was light brown and his black hair tied in a thick ponytail dangling along his shoulder. His face was scarred and worn out by time.

"As i said. The answer to your question is a hard one, young child. Some would say that you're weak because of your youth, other may blame it on your magic, while a mage of Fairy Tail such as yourself may say that you lack something to protect... All of them may be right in their own case, but only you can say why you are weak!"

Romeo stood silent and watched the older man. His father had always been firm with the whole _don't-talk-to-strangers _part of parenthood, but somehow Romeo felt as if he could trust the man. "Who are you?" He asked, fists still ready to fight.

"I am no one special. My parents gave me the name Amitola but you may call me Ami if you wish. And-" The man began talking before Romeo interrupted him by sending a blue fireball towards him which engulfed him in a flash.

"Don't talk to me as if we're friends! I'm in a bad mood right now." Romeo growled, annoyed by the man's attitude for some reason.

"As i was saying..." The blue flames suddenly burst outwards the remaining embers quickly dissapating into nothing. However this was not what caught Romeo's attention.

The man's entire body was clad in flames of blue, red, yellow, orange, purple, green and pink.

"As i was saying... My name is Amitola and like you, wields the flames of the rainbow."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh i (hopefully) just keep piling questions onto you right?<strong>

**And before you ask, no this isn't a _character-sells-his-soul-to-evil-to-become-strong _flag... or is it?... **

**Anyway leave a review if you liked it. They really make my day!**

_I started a twitter account where i post random stupidities. The name is Playgod... i'm not that creative..._


End file.
